


Losing Your Life

by AuzzieEvilRegal



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuzzieEvilRegal/pseuds/AuzzieEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it’s a day that you’d rather not be around for, it’s hard to keep going. But when you’re surrounded by friends who are like your family, can you fight? Christa faces the birth date of her son, with sheer difficulty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the wonderful show or the characters but I do own the actions of them in this fic. Comments are most welcomed.

Biting her lip, Christa sighed and leaned against the wall. She was thanking her lucky stars that the hallway was relatively empty. She just -- wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with anyone’s crap, especially right now. Folding her arms across her chest, she sighed lightly and used one hand to wipe away her tears. It was her sons birthday, one of the two days she hated most, the other being his anniversary date, that was a day she could never not forget, no matter how much she wished, and tried, it was just a day she couldn’t seem to shake.

Sliding down the wall, Christa pulled her knees to her chest placing her folded arms on them. He was her little boy, the boy who lifted her spirits up even when he was sick. He made her smile. He really was her everything. Tilting her head back to lean against the wall, Christa let the tears run freely down her cheeks, she didn’t care who saw her like this, she was grieving, she was allowed to grieve just like anybody else. It just happened to be at work, some people would understand, others would stare at her weirdly, unsure as to why this doctor was crying randomly.

Hearing foot prints approach, Christa closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know who it was, it was Neal. She bit her lip as her tears began to fall harder. Neal’s presence became closer and closer until suddenly, she felt him sliding down the wall beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in. Christa tried to pull away, she didn’t want him to see her like this but the want for her boyfriend to hold her out weighed her want to be left alone.

Her sobs became louder as she turned on her side and wrapped an arm around Neal’s waist as she laid her head on his chest. “Shhh it’s going to be okay. I know it’s going to be a hard day, and I know you’re going through an insane amount of pain but I am here okay? So are the rest of your friends here okay? We are all a family”. Neal whispered softly as he wrapped his arm around Christa and pulled her in close as he held her cry. He wanted more than anything in the world to kiss the pain away, she had been through enough. This wasn’t doing her any good. But unfortunately he couldn’t, all he could do was hold the blonde who had captured his heart and try and soothe the tears that wouldn’t stop falling. “We can get through this -- together”.

BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK

Standing in front of her open locker, Christa took her sons car in her hand feeling her tears begin to fall again. Taking a few steps back, her legs found the bench and she sat down with her elbows on her knees as she stared at her car. This was the only toy of his that she couldn’t bare herself to get rid of it, it was the one toy she had bought for him out of a spur of the moment thing when he was one and it was the toy that he found himself falling asleep with. It was that reason she couldn’t get rid of it: it meant too much to him for her to just throw it out. Sighing, she wiped her tears away before jerking her head up suddenly as she came in eye contact with Leanne Rorish, the one woman who would understand her pain.

Christa noticed the smile on Leanne’s face; the knew the look behind that smile, that was the I know how you feel look. Christa turned her attention back down to the car in her hand as she felt Leanne sit next to her. It wasn’t until she felt Leanne’s arm graze her own did she realize she was still in her scrub pants and bra, eh, she would live. They were seated in silence, both enjoying and needing it. She sniffled lightly and wiped away the tears that fell down, appreciating the comfort that Leanne was offering her, even just being there she felt it.

“When my son was one, we bought him a teddy bear, but it was a rabbit bear with the fluffy floppy ears. The ears were so incredibly frailed and nearly see through but he still carried that bunny rabbit around everywhere. He was teased like hell from his older brother but he didn’t care, the bunny was his everything. The one time he went to a sleepover though and forgot his bunny rabbit -- he rang me and asked me to take it there”. she chuckled tearfully with a shake of her head. “I raced over there with rabbit in hand and his face lit up like the night sky -- I still have that bunny rabbit. It’s something I could never throw away so -- I understand your car”. Leanne spoke softly in reply as she pointed towards the car.

Christa nodded her head in response as she kept her gaze on the car in hand. It was her everything, even if she felt silly for having it. “I bought this car when I was out shopping for food, I’m not sure why I chose this particular car, but I was glad that I did because I took it home and he fell in love instantly. But then again, at that age, he would have loved everything and anything cars related”. she chuckled tearfully with a shake of her head. “He kept it with him every single step of the way until the day he -- died. He held it in his hands as he was taking his last breath. It’s the one thing of his that I couldn’t let go, it meant so much to him so it means an insane amount to me”. she said softly with a sigh. It was hard to talk about her son, but she knew that Leanne was the best person to speak with.

Hearing Leanne clear her throat, Christa wiped away her tears and turned her face towards the older woman. “I know today’s hard; every time you think about him, you feel like your whole body is numb, your worlds crashing down again like it did that day but there’s a thing different about where you are now: You are a stronger woman Christa, you have friends here who care about -- we are your family and are here for everything, through the thin, and especially the thick”. Leanne whispered softly as she placed her hand on Christa’s arm and squeezed softly.

They were seated in silence for a little bit longer before the door opened to reveal Neal. “Christa are you ready ---”. he stopped as he noticed the two women seated on the bench. His girlfriend was seated in her scrub pants and bra whilst Leanne was still fully clothed but had her hand on the blonde’s bare arm. He looked at them quizzically before turning towards Leanne who smiled at him. He nodded his head in understanding, they got through it, together. Leanne squeezed her arm once more before standing up. “You better finish getting ready so your man can take you home”. Leanne said softly as she stood up before being met with two wide eyes. “What, you think Daddy doesn’t know what happens in his hospital? Because I sure as hell do”. And with that, Leanne walked out with a shake of her head.

Christa and Neal shared a small chuckle as they watched Leanne walk out with a shake of her head, she really did know everything that happened in her hospital. Neal held the door open as Leanne left before making his way over to Christa who had stood up to meet him. He placed his hands on her bare arms and rubbed them. He stared into her eyes lovingly and tilted his head to the side and stared at her. “Are you okay? And tel me the truth -- please”. he said softly as he looked at the other woman. Christa stared at the man before her who had captivated her attention. He really her everything, he was there even in the darkest hours and today, well today was definitely one of the darkest hours. She placed her arms around his waist and pulled him in closer before placing a soft chaste kiss to his lips. “I am much better now”. she smiled in reply. Truthfully. She had felt like hell earlier but now -- now she felt better, especially after the talk with Leanne.

Neal looked at Christa and nodded, she did look better than what she had earlier, maybe she did just need a good day at work followed by a big talk. He kissed her lips softly before pulling away. “Good, now get changed into your street clothes so I can take you home where I’m not going to let you go -- unless we have to eat, because then we eat”.

Christa tilted her head back and let out a loud laugh. He really did only have two things on his mind = sex and food but it’s okay, she really wouldn’t have him any other way. She was just thankful that to do, of all days, he was there. He was there when she needed him most and for that, it counted, it counted big time.

“Thank you”.

“For what?”.

“For being there”.

“It’s my job as your boyfriend -- and your friend”.

“Dully noted”.

“Good, now seriously, get dressed so I can take you home, we’ve got a big night a head of us”.

“Aye aye Captain!”.


End file.
